Kamiko Shimizu
Kamiko Shimizu(Shimizu Kamiko, 清水佳美子) was a Jounin-level Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. She was the previous Heiress to the Shimizu Clan and the holder of the title The White Flame of Konoha(Konoha no Hakuen, コノハの白炎) before she died at the age of seventeen, leaving behind a regretful father, mourning mother, and devastated sister. She features in Silvyia's fanfiction, The Higher We Climb. Background Not much is known about Kamiko Shimizu as the story is still currently being written. What is known, however, is that Kamiko Shimizu was treated differently than other children ever since she was young. She was forced to grow up much quicker than most, leaving a barely touched childhood behind in favor of growing up to be the strong, capable Shinobi Heiress that her Clan desired of her. Kamiko was forced into brutal and harsh training regimes even as a child, forcing her to push herself past her limits several times. When her Clan realized that Kamiko held the affinities Fire and Water, the two elemental affinities needed to use the Shimizu Bloodline White Fire, they pushed her into the Academy when she was three years old. At this point in time, she began to grow a distaste for her Clan, for forcing her to leave her life behind in order to please them. She graduated from the Academy at age five, then entered the Chuunin Exams a year later, which she also passed. When she was promoted to Chuunin, she was pushed into fighting in the Third Shinobi War. She joined the frontline squads when she was seven years old. She was assigned to Squad Thirteen shortly afterwards. There were nine members of this squad total, three teams of three, but the only known members thus far are Kamiko Shimizu and Satoshi Uchiha. Satoshi Uchiha, being four years older than Kamiko, treated her like his own little sister, and a bond grew between the two of them that lasted for the rest of her life. Kamiko Shimizu fought in the Third Shinobi War for ten years before she died at the age of seventeen to her own abilities. It is unknown what she was fighting at the time, but it is known that it was powerful enough to instill great fear into Kamiko, which lead to her using an experimental White Fire jutsu that caused her death. According to the author of the story, the beast she fought did not die from this attack, but it was injured. Personality From what little we know of her, Kamiko Shimizu was a good person to a fault. She acted cold and uncaring to others, and was often described as talking as if she was reading from a script, on more than one occasion people have kept their children away from her due to how harsh she could be at times. However, this cold and harsh front could be due to how she was treated during her childhood and teenage years. It was known that when someone spent the time needed to push past this cold front and befriend her, she would warm up and open up to them over time, showing a more nurturing and caring side of herself that not many people got to see from her. Satoshi Uchiha, a close friend of hers that fought side by side with her in the Third Shinobi War, described her as being modest about her own abilities, describing herself as just 'being born a powerful girl'. When he had once called her lucky for being born with such amazing capabilities, she had frowned and looked away, dejected, telling him that she did not feel as though she was a lucky person. People who knew her well describe her as an 'honest, hardworking person, despite her faulty moods'. She was extremely nurturing and loving towards her younger sister, Keiko Shimizu, and would never show distaste or jealousy towards her despite their father doting on the younger girl, when he had been cruel and cold towards her all her life. She is sentimental enough to carry pictures of her loved ones with her onto the battlefield, praying that they be kept safe during the hard times. It is known that Kamiko Shimizu only willingly fought in the Third Shinobi War because she wanted to keep everybody she cared about safe from the Leaf's enemies. Appearance Kamiko Shimizu comes from the Shimizu Clan, and thus has the same looks that all the females of said Clan possess. This includes long, straight cut white hair, which she often times tied into a braid over her left shoulder, pale, smooth, porcelain-like skin free of any freckles or beauty marks, piercing ice blue eyes, and a slim figure without much muscle mass. She had more muscle than most other females of her Clan due to her training, and her hands were described as being course and rough, unlike the soft, slim hands of every other female of the Shimizu Clan. Abilities Not much is known about Kamiko Shimizu's abilities and powers. Shiroi Hono, The White Flame The ability that Kamiko Shimizu was most known for, the White Flame. It is unknown exactly what this ability is, except that every time she used a fire ninjutsu, her flames came out white rather than orange or red. It is also known that the White Flames were much hotter than any other flame known to man, apparently able to burn things several feet around without the flame even touching the objects or people. A background character in the story once joked that the White Flames were so hot that it could burn the Uchiha Black Flames right out of the air(to which Satoshi Uchiha scoffed and called the background character a moron). Shirou Bakudan, The White Bomb Like the White Flame, not much is known about this ability of hers. Satoshi Uchiha, while explaining it to Rae/Keiko, said that it was so powerful and draining that it 'killed everything, including herself'. Stats Category:DRAFT